Ordinary
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: REDONE! Kazuki finds some interesting information...And he takes it the wrong way....Oh what will he do? Read and find out...Yah..I'm not good with summerys...Its better inside


REDONE! My cousin kinda messed this one up by combinding two of my story's into one...sorry enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda

...Kazuki Kahoko fic...I took some of the words from the manga and I know very little o the anime so dont hold anything against me...Flame reply whatever makes you happy...Yuki Kure owns La Corda...But I wish I did... Then a bunch of things would be different...Oh and before I forget there is some OOCness to most of the characters

It started out like any ordinary day, until.

" A-Azuma and Kahoko are getting married!!" Kazuki shouted. Everyone turned to see the trumpet player red faced and close to going crazy. It was no secret that he liked Kahoko and everyone knew it.

" Calm down Kazuki your giving me a headache!" Len said as he stepped towards Kazuki." Now are they getting married or are they just engaged?"

" Well I have no clue but I heard it straight from Kahoko herself! I cant believe it! Its Its Its unheard of!" He stopped and turned towards the direction of Azuma's house." I'm going to straighten this out myself." He said as he started running.

" Okay who's going to stop him this time?" Len asked looking at everyone that stood behind him.

" Let's let him sort this out on his own." Ryotaro said," Besides he needs to learn on his own."

" Your right it's his problem not ours." Len replied his icy tone clinging to the new found calmness. Keiichi sitting at the bottem of the wall, was infact, fully awake for once as he watched Kazuki run down the street.

" It will do him good I believe. Besides the passion he has is stronger then anything." And with that said Keiichi got up and walked off. Ryotaro and Len watching him turn a cornor and dissapear. They looked at each other surprised.

" That was by far the oddest thing I have ever heard and seen since I have known him." Ryotaro said looking at Len for a final time.

" I would have to agree with you on that." He replied wondering what was going on with the world.

ooooo

Meanwhile

ooooo

Kazuki ran through the streets. He wasnt stopping until he found out what was going on.

" No it's not true. It cant be!" He said to himself as he opened the gate to the main house. By passing all the servents who worked there.

" Where are they Miyabe?" He asked stopping Azuma's sister in the hallway.

" Where are who?" She asked looking at him.

" Azuma and Kahoko!" He shouted back.

" In the main room down at the end of the hall." Kazuki took off running once he had found his information. He opened the door to the main room just as Azuma kissed the top of Kahoko's head. Right then and there something inside of him snapped. All the memories of him and her canme flooding back as he stepped forward. His fists in tight balls at his sides.

" Let her go Azuma." He said as cold as he could. Which in fact wasnt very cold as he wanted it to be but it would have to do for now.

" Oh Hello Kazuki. What can we do for you?" Azuma asked as Kahoko turned around.

" Kazuki?" She questioned. He looked straight at her and then back to Azuma. He walked as calmly as he could towards Azuma and Kahoko. Azuma watched as Kazuki took Kahokos hand and walked back towards the door. But before he left he turned back at Azuma and glared.

" Dont you ever touch Kahoko again you got it?" And with that they left. Leaving both Kahoko and Azuma confused and Kazuki brimming with anger. He dragged Kahoko to the near by park and sat down next to her. They didnt say anything for a while but finally Kazuki spoke up but barely above a whisper.

" I'm sorry Kahoko." He said looking down at the ground.

" Its alright. I think I understand what was going on." She replied looking at his green hair and part of his face. His face perked up when she said she knew what was going on. But he highly doubted it. Kahoko was just, just to, just to her to notice what was going on.

" No no you dont know whats going on." He said standing up his back facing towards her. She couldnt take it anymore.

" Kahoko- "He stopped when he felt her arms around his waist. This was a surprise to the trumpet player. Never in his entire life had he thought this would happen. He looked over his shoulder to see her face buried in his shirt. Her shoulder shaking. He knew she was crying or at least trying to stop the tears that had formed in her eyes.

" Kazuki I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Azuma asked me for a favor. And thats how it all happened. I never ment for it to go this far!" Kahoko let go of his waist. The words that had just been spoken hung in the air. The silence melted away as a light wind blew.

" Its alright." Kazuki said his words mixing in with the air. He was now fully turned around and looking at her.Lifting up her chin he looked into her eyes. The very same eyes that he had fallen in love with." I understand." Kahoko looked at him her eyes filled with hope and love. For the first time a thought crossed her mind. Maybe Kazuki was different. Different in the way that maybe she was wanting to be more then just a good friend.

" Kazuki I-" She didnt know what to say to him. The words were in her head begging to get out, but yet she just froze.

" Its alright Kaho." He said as he leaned down to where their forheads touched." I feel the exact same way you do." And with that Kazuki finished what Kahoko had started.

(Yea i know its not very good but please tell me what you think...Flamers welcome! So are people who like this story as well!)


End file.
